


promised kisses

by seohngjin (cngkyns)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Student AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's legal lmao, jae is a tutor and sungjin is his student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cngkyns/pseuds/seohngjin
Summary: "For every correct word you spell," Jae had told him, "you get a kiss."





	promised kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my drafts lmao this was a drabble i wrote for my friend a few months back; it made me giggle so i decided to polish it (like, for 15 mins) and publish it uwu hope u enjoy! <3   
> 

 

_For every correct word you spell, you get a kiss._

That's what Jae had promised him the previous session, sliding him a new list of English vocabulary he had to learn by next week across the table. Sungjin's eyes had widened, had twinkled in excitement as he accepted the list in his hand, a newfound motivation revving him up to learn new words as best as he can. He had spent the entire week memorising the words, their spelling, their definitions, even going as far as creating flashcards and example sentences so they stick better in his head. 

Jae had promised kisses. All he needs is to spell words properly. 

However, another week passes and their tutoring session was almost over. Despite acing the mini spelling test at the start of the session, Sungjin hasn't received a single kiss from Jae. Not one. Not at all. No lips on lips, no lips on cheek, not even lips on hands. No kisses at all. 

"So when will I get it?" Sungjin finally asks, patience running low as he watches his tutor-- and boyfriend-- pack away his books and pencils and chocolates. "I spelled all my words correct, didn't I?"

Jae pauses packing and raises a curious eyebrow. "Get what?" 

The younger taps his lips. "The kisses you promised." 

"What kisses?" 

A frown. "You told me last week that for every correct word I spelled, I'll get a kiss." Sungjin opens his palm and lays it flat on the table,  as if expecting it to float into his hand. "Where is it?" 

"Oh. That." As if prepared for this conversation, Jae coolly unpacks his bag of Hershey's Kisses and pushes it towards him. He purses his lips in an attempt to hide an oncoming giggle. "There you go. Take as much as you want." 

"Wait-- what? No kisses?" 

"Those  _are_  Kisses." A mischievous glint twinkles in Jae's eyes. "I kept my promise. Are you happy?" 

Of course not. Sungjin's hopes were crushed. Jutting out his lips into a pout, he pulls the bag of chocolates towards him and reaches inside. "Fine." He'll take what he can get, even if it wasn't what he wanted.

His boyfriend bursts into chuckles. "You should be grateful I actually prepared something," Jae says. "I was going to save it for later, but if you want one so bad, here you go." He leans over the table and presses a firm peck on Sungjin's cheek. "I'll give you the rest after this, okay?' 

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'm working on my mountain of wips ;;   
>  as usual, hmu on [twt](http://twitter.com/seohngjin) or [tumblr!](http://sungjhin.tumblr.com)


End file.
